The invention is a propelled flotation device. The invention includes a deck having a chair positioned on the deck. A well extends downwardly from the deck, and a ledge extends upwardly from the deck. Moreover, an aperture is formed in the deck adjacent the ledge. The invention also includes a motor having a power head and tiller positioned above the deck, and a propeller positioned on a terminal end of a shaft that extends to a second end positioned below the deck. The shaft passes through the aperture in the deck so that the propeller, positioned adjacent the terminus of the shaft, will penetrate the surface of water.
A clamp couples the motor to the deck, preferably by affixing the shaft of the motor to the ledge that is formed on the deck. In a preferred embodiment of the device, the chair has a seat back rotatably coupled to the deck and selectively positionable between a down position wherein the seat back is generally parallel the deck, and an upright position wherein the seat back is generally orthogonal the deck. The chair may also have a bottom positioned on the deck.
In one embodiment, the device includes a cover positionable over the well. However, in another embodiment, the underneath surface of the seat bottom bears ridges extending downwardly from its underneath surface to frictionally engage within the battery well, enabling the seat portion of the chair to serve as a well cover.
The inventive device works well in combination with a standard annular ring, such as a foam (i.e., Styrofoam) ring or a typical inflatable inner tube with a central opening. In this embodiment, the deck and central opening are cooperatively formed such that the deck engages the inflatable ring and covers the central opening. However, other configurations for a flotation device are certainly possible.
The motor has a shaft that extends through the central opening in the in the annular ring and also through the deck as well. The inventive device also preferably includes a clamp affixing the motor (at its shaft) to the deck (at the ledge) such that the motor is selectively positionable between an in-use position wherein the shaft is extends orthogonally downward from the deck and a stowed position wherein the shaft is adjacent and/or parallel the deck.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes a battery positioned within the well and configured to empower the motor. In the preferred embodiment, a pair of lead cables connect the battery to the motor by passing through apertures formed on the well. Alternatively the device may be propelled by a fuel-driven motor, and a fuel tank may be stowed within the well. In this alternate embodiment, fuel lines will pass through openings in the well and connect the tank in the well to a fuel-driven motor.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.